Dancing With Tree's
by Avita Suicide
Summary: Nature has a way of surviving, always. Pam's friend from her human life comes back, bringing with her fruitastic inventions for the vampire community and something knew for Godric to describe himself with. Godric/OC. Rated M for language and scenes of sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is based on the idea that Godric is not dead (something I plan to explain in a much later chapter). **

* * *

"What on Mother's green Earth do you think you're doing?" The tall man with a crew cut held the chainsaw to the side when the women ran up to him, stepping in front of the tree. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and the chestnut locks stopped just below the hem of her denim shorts. He watched as she ran her hand against the darkened bark, her fingers running into the grooves and smiling at the rough sensations.

"I have orders to cut the tree down, there's no one living here and the city wants to put up some more power lines through here." She snapped her head to him, a fire in her eyes while she looked from his face to the chainsaw. There was a small stand off where she pressed her back into the tree as if to shield it with her own body.

"I live here. I bought this house a week ago. And you and your nature murdering devices will get off my property and leave my tree's alone." She stepped forward while speaking, and the man had to move the chainsaw further away from the woman as she moved, pressing the sharp blades into the fabric of her white tank top. He looked behind him, the moving van parked in front of the house, men moving things from the back of the truck into the front door and disappearing from view.

"W-We didn't get any notification." He looked at women directly, her eyes the same green as the leaves on the tree she was protecting. She tilted her head to the side as she watched vines move silently over the darkened Earth

"You know the beautiful thing about nature?" she asked turning her back to the man, running her hand down the bark again. "It takes care of it self."

When she turned around again the vines had wrapped themselves around the mans ankles and where working up his legs, locking them in place and not allowing him to move. "Get off of my property before nature gets any more angry with you."

The vines retracted, moving back to their hiding spot in the tree line and the man started to back off, she watched him until he placed the chainsaw in the back of the truck and drove away. His job as meant to be simple, just cut down a few trees, and instead it became an odd stand off with a long haired women.

She walked into the house, giving the movers a few more instructions before beginning to unpack the few rooms that where completely unloaded.

* * *

Two months later she had three greenhouses placed on her land, one for fruits and vegetables, one for exotic flowers and one for trees to begin to grow. "Miss. Wood?" She turned, her flowing sundress half a second behind her, but her smile bright as she turned to the man standing in the doorway of her tree greenhouse.

"I'm David Blight, I work for the power company." She simply moved to water a different seedling, almost as if she had forgotten his presence, but he continued to talk.

"We understand you bought the property for several hundred acres which interrupts our building of more power lines. I'm sure you understand how important this could be for people, and I hope you ill consider what we're going to offer." He went to put his briefcase on a table that had a few Weeping Willow's just beginning to take root.

"Place that on my table and I will plant you until you take root." She still hadn't turned back to him and her voice was steady. But when she did turn her eyes had a fire to them, they blazed in the sun coming through the windows. "Mr. Blight, if you ever set foot on my property and attempt to harm any of the plants here, you will know what Mother Nature is capable of. This includes if you bend a blade of grass while leaving. Have a fantastic day." Her smile returned, her eyes their normal shade of green.

He shuffled out of the greenhouse and she continued to water her plants, singing softly to them. When the sky started to darken, she entered the house. She was expecting a friend when the night is black, and needed to get a few things in place before hand.

* * *

The knock at the door shocked the girl, despite her being prepared for her guest. They had spoken over phone and e-mail for the past few months leading up to her move to Minden, Louisiana. They knew each other when they where younger, both reluctant debutantes and both looking for a way out. They had run away together one night, made it from London to the border of Scotland before our fathers caught up with us.

"Pamela, please come in." She stepped to the side to let the vampire into her house and smiled at the bored look that had been on her face even when they where young women being forced to attend the elegant parties for their parents. Pam eyed the wine glasses on the table, raising an eyebrow as she remembered the first time the two women had stolen a bottle of red wine from her parents, they laid in the clearing between their houses watching the stars and sharing the bottle. Sometimes, the memory of their first drunken kiss and the soft wishes that they made to every shooting star seemed so real she would swear she could taste the bitter sweetness of the wine on her lips.

"Now you know I can't drink wine, Violet." They hugged and laughed at the small joke, it was something they said when they where younger. Whenever anyone had offered them a small taste at a party, they would look at them as if they had lost their minds saying "_Now you know I can't drink wine, sir!_" They always attempted to sound offended.

"I am aware, dear Pamela. Which is why I picked up a bottle of TruBlood and have decided to serve it in a wine glass, so we can at least pretend." Violet walked into the dining room with Pam in tow and poured her TruBlood and herself some red wine, they sat at the table and talked, the night slowly getting darker.

"Do you even know what happened to Christine?" Pam asked as they spoke of the last party they had attended together, the last time they saw each other.

"Yes! She married some Lieutenant of the First World War and had like four children, all boys, all killed. Two in the Second World War, one by a jilted lover, and the last one I cannot remember." Pam laughed softly, under her breathe as Violet spoke.

"You look exactly as you did at that last party. You're not a vampire, what exactly are you?" Pam leaned forward, Violet's scent was still as she remembered, sweet like apples and maple trees.

"My mother moved me away as soon as she realized that I was what almost every other women in my family is. Not immortal, mind you, I die when my redwood dies." She took a long breath, inhaling and exhaling almost loudly. "I'm a.."

Pam's phone started ringing, she answered it as soon as she saw who was calling and stepped into the next room to take it in privet. When she came back in she smiled down at her old friend, "that was Eric, it's almost eleven and he wants me to work the bar. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you have something you can wear if I remember your love of clothes." Violet smirked slightly and started walking up the stairs, silently inviting Pam to her room.

They where going on twenty minutes later before Pam pulled out what she deemed 'the perfect dress' for her to not be vampire bait. She walked to Violet who sat on the bed in her black bra and panties, the black stilettos covered in black spikes already on her feet, "let's get you into this thing, shall we?"

It was a short red dress with a crisscross back that stopped nearly six inches above her knees, and when Pam looked over her long time friend, Violet's long hair falling carelessly down the entirety of the dress, she was reminded of their nights under the stars. The same hair that fanned around the girl as she laid on her back looking at the stars all those years ago.

Pam handed her friend a bottle of water as they talked about the Viking who sat on the throne a few feet away, she was telling a few stories of how they met only ten years after Violet had left her life.

"And the dark haired man next to him?" Violet had asked when Pam walked back to her after serving a barely dressed and barely legal girl at the other end of the bar.

"Godric? That's Eric's Maker. Why? Do you find him attractive?" Violet shrugged at her friend and watched as she stiffened for a moment before a man in a plain black t-shirt walked behind the bar, releasing Pam for a moment.

"Speaking of them, they would like to meet you." She walked away, Violet fallowing a moment later.

As they approached the two men Violet stood back slightly, allowing them to decide when it was acceptable to move closer. The two looked her up and down, attempting to place what she was feeling. Not fear, her ground was held quite well, nor over excitement as some humans did when standing before them—two ancient vampires.

"Violet, is it? Please have a seat." Eric offered, his hand gesturing to the seat opposite where Godric sat as Pam took her place standing behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you, I actually feel I should thank you." Violet said, her hands resting on her lap lightly.

"Why is that?" Violets eyes flicked to Pam's for a moment. Had she not told them where they knew each other from?

"Well, if it wasn't for you I never would have seen my dear friend again. When I found she was still walking after over a hundred years I was ecstatic." She answered, her eyes never leaving Pam's, who for a moment let her features soften.

"You are not a vampire though, Miss. Wood?" Godric asked, his voice soft as his eyes caught hers, catching her breathe for a moment before she could answer.

"What I am is not for public discussion." Violet said, her eyes still locked with Godric's.

The four spoke for a while longer, Pam and Violet sharing small jokes they had created as young women in the 1800's, the latter's eyes flicking to meet Godric's every so often. They did this until last call was shouted across the bar.

"Oh my. I need to be going, I have to get up early to see to the greenhouses. I hope to see you all soon." Violet stood, Godric doing the same. She hugged Pam and bid goodbye to to men. When she got to the door of the club Godric was waiting for her.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your car, Miss. Wood?" His voice was still soft, as if he didn't know how to be angry or vicious. Violet nodded in return, taking the vampire's extended hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet laid, hair fanned around her as her naked breasts heaved roughly up and down, one hand gripping the grass below her as she reached her climax the other tangled in her lovers thick black locks. Her back arched and her eyes snapped open, watching the twilight above them as she tumbled down from her orgasm. The women moved up slowly from between Violets legs leaving soft kisses on her flat stomach and over her ample breasts before laying down with her head on Violet's shoulder. They watched the stars slowly move across the sky.

It had been almost two weeks since she was at the vampire bar, and her small talk with Godric after she had left still played in her mind. The way he watched her lips move as she talked, watched her inhale should have worried her, but instead it seemed sweet. In her heels she was as tall as him, without them, she was sure she would only come to his chest.

"This is touching." Pam's bored voice washed over the pair, the black haired woman shooting up and covering her one privet parts to the blonde woman. "Oh, sweetie, you don't have anything I haven't seen time and time again."

Violet smiled, sitting up slowly and turning her body to the vampire. "Courtney, dear, run along." The black hair woman stood and briskly walked into the house, collecting her clothes as she went. Violet stood up, her long hair falling to cover her body naturally. She hugged Pam and they walked towards the house.

"I did not take you for the monogamous type." Pam said as Violet slipped her panties and tank top on.

"I am not in a relationship with Courtney. She's a singer in a band who played at a club last night." They entered the kitchen, Violet placing the kettle over the flame of her stove. She watched as Pam made herself comfortable sitting on one of the bar stools at the island. "Besides, what is important here is the two questions I have for you."

Pam allowed one of her sculpted eyebrows to rise, looking at her friend expectantly. "You can eat regular food, right? Like even if It doesn't give you nutrients you wont die or get sick from it, will you?"

Pam stared at Violet, hard, something she hadn't done since they first met at ten years old and Violet accidentally stepped on the trail of Pam's dress. "I would be fine if I choose to eat human food." It was a statement, not sounding much like an answer as much as it sounded as if she where on the offensive.

"I have been tinkering with something since I was living in France about a year ago." Violet opened her fridge and pulled out an apple. It was a deeper red then either had seen before, even when they hid between the trees of an apple farm on their third run away stunt. "And I wanted to know if it gave you any kind of substance, or if it where horrible. I will warm you up a TruBlood just in case it's a total failure. Or you decide not to try it."

Pam looked at her friend, when they where younger they had shared everything together; secrets, booze, dresses, men, women and even nights on the hillside. Violet busied herself, warming an A Positive TruBlood and making her own tea. Even being close she was allowing Pam the room she needed to think about weather or not it was a good idea.

She waited until she had the bottle in front of her, in case the bite of the apple did not go down as excepted. Pam's tolerance for human food as quite low after living so long on only blood. And as she bt into it, her fangs retracting almost as if to suck the juice from the red apple, but instead she chewed. An action she had not done in over a century, she could taste the apple fields. Memories of them plucking and eating apples from the farm washed over her for a moment, then the familiar copper taste of blood ran down her throat.

She hadn't been able to taste an apple for many years, and being able to now gave her a soft sense of pleasure. When she looked at the apple, a rather large bite missing from it, the inside instead of being the soft white they always where, was veined with red. It was almost as if the apple itself was a living organism, one with a working circulation system.

"Violet, dear, we have to show this to Eric."

* * *

"I haven't tasted an apple in over two thousand years." Godric said as he stared down at the half eaten apple in his hand. He had a look similar to the one Pam had on when memories washed over her. A small smile played against his lips as his eyes caught Violet's who watched the three vampires at her dining room table, at four AM, eating the blood apples.

"How did you create these?' Eric asked, the edge in his voice only toned down to please his child.

"Well." Violet said, her eyes blinking away from Godric's to find the ice like one's of Eric. She sipped her fourth cup of tea, the hot liquid flowing down her throat almost painfully. "It is a fact that nature will always survive. It will adapt and more importantly, it will evolve. That being said, would you like the short version or the long?"

"Short." His voice now finding it's true razor sharp edge.

"I watered the seedlings as I normally would until they took root. Then I used a three part water, one part blood mixture until the small trunk was strong enough, then half water and blood. Slowly deleting water and only nurturing it with sunlight and blood. The apples adapted themselves."

He nodded, slowly, then looked at the women dead in the eye, his own concentrating very hard. "Y"ou cannot glamour me."

"Very well," Eric said, hiding his shock and anger as best he could, "where did you get the blood for this, or did you use TruBlood?"

had a

"I went to the blood bank." She smiled, her head tilting to the side motioning to the basement. "I have a small refrigerator down there where I keep the blood and measure the amounts." She watched Eric's expression, he looked lost in thought as he picked up the apple and took another bite. He did it much slower this time, so slow you could count the number of times he chewed before swallowing.

"You will come to Fangtasia and.." Violet held up her hand, stopping Eric from continuing his command. She stood and walked to the front door, stepping into the night she listened. The sound of tape ripping, paper being moved around, and staples. There was a sharp pain in her stomach as four small puncture wounds begain to bleed, staining the light blue top she wore.

When she reached the tree on the edge of her land, there was a man talking on his cell phone and leaning against his black truck. There, in the center of the tree was a piece of paper, stapled on with red tape in the shape of a large X behind it. "Sick." it read. "Needs to be removed." She stepped to him, the holes now producing small streams of red blood. The angrier she got, the faster the blood ran.

She took his phone, dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it. "What the fu-" his voice cut off as she slapped him, her hand making contact with his cheek and snapping his head to one side violently. Her eyes had fire in them, and had it been someone else they would point out how they looked like Autumn.

"I am a botanist, and I can guarantee you aen't by that little sign. This tree is almost ninety years old, it's bark is in perfect condition and the leaves are full, more full then most trees at this time of year." She continued to talk, giving the man a small lecture as she grabbed a pair of pliers from his tool box and gently removed the staples, moaning in slight pain as she did so.

When she tossed his pliers into the back of the truck with a loud bang, her eyes still on fire. "Tell that horrible man from the power company that if he continues, I will get an order of protection. I'm sure that will be magnificent for his companies image." She slowly removed the tape, hissing softly under her breathe when she went to fast. She then petted the tree softly, whispering soft words of comfort while the man drove away.

4:30 AM must have seemed to be the perfect time to do some dirty work.

When she walked back to the house the three vampires where standing in the doorway, watching the scene before them.

"You're bleeding, Miss. Wood." Godric said, being the first to break the silence as they tried to pinpoint where she may have gotten hurt.

"I'll live." She walked to the bathroom and lifted her shirt, red marks in the shape of an X stood out on her pale skin as she watched the blood that had ran down her abdomen. "What where you saying, Eric?" She shouted as she grabbed a new tank top, slipping it on and sitting down at the table once again.

* * *

A month later Violet stood in her kitchen filling a basket with blood fruit. She had been working on oranges and grapefruit before she had the vampires taste the apple, but now the others where ripe, and she felt she needed to share with them. She was dancing softly, rocking her hips to unknown music.

That's when she heard it. The soft playing of a pan flute moving through the air. She felt it swirl around her as if it where smoke. She grabbed the basket and followed the sound, even getting into her car the sound followed. Tempted her to find it.

She knew this playing, she had flown over an ocean and bought a house in Louisiana because of this playing. It had traveled far, so far she had to stop herself from jumping into the Atlantic and swim to the sound. When she had followed it until it was so loud she felt she where in front of it she got out, and looked at the building she had stopped in front of.

Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Her dress swept the concrete, it was off white and cut low. The lace flowers that decorated below the bust made the eyes of the men, and a few women, follow the design to the long V of the back. She handed the basket of fruit to Pam at the front door, the sound of the Flute now so loud she couldn't hear anything her long time friend was saying.

She simply walked in, brushing past humans and vampires while she followed the noise until she standing in front of a door marked 'Stairs'. She hesitated for a moment, then grasped the handle with determination. Two sets, one leading down, the other up, and she started to move up. She pushed the door to the roof open with a new found strength and just as the music started to pulsate in her veins, when the door opened it stopped.

She looked at Godric, who had stopped playing at the sound of the door, and took a soft step forward. Tentatively she moved to the ancient vampire her pale skin glowing softly under the moonlight. "K-Keep playing." she whispered.

He simply tilted his head to one side, a soft smile on his face as the door slammed open again, this time with such force that it bounced off the side of the building but before it could hit the person who stood there they where behind Godric, looking at Violet with white anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eric's voice was steady, sounding like the low growl of a tiger before it pounces on it's pray. But she ignored him and his anger.

"Do you know who you are, Godric? I have been waiting since I was eighteen for your song to find me." She stepped forward again, extending her hand to touch his, smiling softly.

"And who might I be, Miss. Wood?" Their eyes never left each other, even with Eric's constant screaming behind him, telling him to be careful, to not let this girl and whatever she is, touch him.

"You're my Satyr." Her voice was barely above a whisper, almost as if the wind had said it and not the women in front of him. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck for a moment before stepping back and smiling widely at him.

"I cannot be a satyr." Godric said, his voice soft and his thumb brushed against her hand.

"No. A satyr as any part human who's song, usually done by a pan flute, summons a nymph. I was in France when I first heard the song. It was as soft as the wind in the trees but it moved me." She said, stepping closer, "so I followed it, over the Atlantic and then here. And I heard it tonight, louder then it has been ever before. And when I got here I couldn't hear anything else, it was in my veins, my soul."

Godric watched, listening to the woman's story as her hips moved when she mentioned the song, closing her eyes against the thought of it.

"Godric, maybe we should move this to the office, so she can explain exactly what she is?" but Godric held up his hand and stepped away from Violet, watching her.

"Watch, child." He said before pulling the flute back to his lips and blew, playing his soft sound again as the moon once again made her skin softly glow, her eyes closed, and she moved her hips. She danced around him in a circle, and the tree's next to the building started to get greener, almost as if they where growing at an expectorated rate.

Then he stopped. She opened her eyes and a wide smile grew on her face and she hugged him again as the glow slowly left her skin. "My satyr." she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before stepping away from him.

"Now, my child, we can go to the office."

* * *

"What exactly is a nymph?" Pam asked while they sat on the leather couch in Eric's office. After a short talk they felt it better if Violet told her story to someone she knew. They figured she would open up more freely to a friend rather then to a vampire who was more or less a total stranger.

"It's like a nature fairy. The more common fairies are creatures of the light or the sun, but I'm a creature who is connected to the woods and rivers. Nature. It means that I will live as long as whatever tree I attach myself to lives." Violet spoke, softly, but confidently.

"So, you're immortal?" Violet thought the question over for a moment before attempting to answer.

"Not exactly." She sighed out after a few moments. "I'll die when my tree dies, but we don't age past the time we become marriageable. So, I stopped at 17." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at her friend again.

"And this satyr business? Tell me what that is about." Violets smile widened again, her eyes slipping closed as she thought of the song.

"A satyr's song is what draws us, nymphs, to him. And we do what his song dictates, Godric's for example is of peace, of bringing the world to a renewed era. So my power is enhanced and it flows to the plants around me." Her eyes slipped open again, her smile soft as she looked at Pam.

"Don't satyr's usually have more then one nymph?" Violet nodded, then frowned looking at the floor.

"There aren't many of us left. People cutting down trees and building dam's and stopping nature's natural path. We where incredibly common in the past, my grandmother danced for Emperors in Rome. But now, his song might not reach them, or they..." she sighed, a heavy and sad sigh before continuing, "might be dead."

Pam watched and moved her hands around her small friend, allowing them to capture her in the cold but comforting embrace. Violet didn't cry, just as she didn't when her mother told her that her chances of meeting her satyr in this life as nearly impossible. That they where mostly gone with the nymphs, without their magic to fuel the Earth, the satyr's had no songs to give.

"Carol wasn't like you." Pam noted, mentioning Violet's long dead mother.

"No, my father was born from his nymph mother, he would live a long life but he wouldn't be as connected to nature." They sat there, the silence taking them over while they both thought. Then Violet shot up, sitting straight while looking at her friend.

"Want to see something amazing?" She extended her wrist to her friend, her blue veins prominat against the white of her skin. "Try and bite me." She had a wicked smile on her face as she said this, the same smile she had when they would part ways, swaying slightly over the hills to their respected houses.

"Violet, I couldn't." But Violet gave Pam her best 'I am not backing down' look and held her wrist until Pam's fangs shot out. When she tried to puncture the skin, the result was like trying to bite into a sheet of metal. If you try hard enough you might leave a dent but nothing more.

"I can only be harmed by something harming my tree, or by my satyr. They're the only ones who are strong enough to do any damage." Pam raised an eyebrow, pulling her fangs back in and thought for a moment.

"If he is the only one who could feed from you, did you ever learn about if he was the only one who could give you pleasure?" Pam ran her hand along the fabric that covered her first lover's leg. She let her fingers dance further up, then moving to her back allowing her cool fingers to touch the skin Violet's uncovered back.

"Sex with a satyr is told to be the best in a lifetime. But, nymph's are sexual creatures." Violets voice was deepened slightly by the light arousal she was feeling at the familiarity she felt in Pam's hands. Her head dipped and she moved closer, allowing Pam's lips to brush against her shoulder while Violet's hand moved to Pam's side.

"Isn't being her satyr sort of like claiming her?" Eric asked from the now open doorway, inturupting the once lover's in the beginning stages of their rekindling. Godric did not move, only stood lightly behind the doorway and his progeny.

"I'm not sure on the rules exactly, but I would hate to get between them." Godric's voice echoed into Violet, unsure if she had upset her satyr she stood, moving to him slowly taking each step as if waiting for a bomb to explode beneath her.

"Well, that makes one of us." Eric said, his eyes still watching the women. Being unaware of her intentions worried him.


	4. Chapter 4

_You have two new messages._ The robotic sound of her voice mail clicked, pausing for a few seconds before letting the first message. _"Hello Miss. Wood, my name is Shelly Mants and I am calling on behalf of Mr. Blight, he would like to buy some of your property at well over it's value, if you would call us back we'd love to settle on a price. Thank You." _ Violet snorted, the sound was unattractive yet still fitting. Money was nothing more then paper and meant less to her then the message on her machine.

She hit the delete button and waited for the click of the next message to start.

"_Hi, Violet Wood? This is Sam Merlotte the owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, we talked a few weeks ago about maybe you sellin' some of your produce to me to use? Well, my vegetable guy recently...uh...retired and I was hopin' you could call me back as soon as possible. Thank you."_ The message clicked off she looked at the clock, it was only 6 o'clock so it shouldn't be to late to call the restaurant and talk about what it was exactly he wanted. 

So Violet grabbed her phone and started walking up the stairs to her room, dialing the phone with one hand and unzipping her short sundress with the other. She had just allowed the cotton material to slip from her shoulders and land on the floor when the first ring echoed through to her.

After four rings and Violet starting to think that maybe it **was **to late to call the business, someone picked up, "Merlotte's Bar and Grill." The soft southern voice of a female fluttered through the phone and make Violet smile on the other end. She always had a soft spot for the soft ring of a southern accent.

"Hi, I'm Violet Wood I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Merlotte?" There was a short pause where the women was yelling for a man who could have been two or two hundred feet away, either way, her voice would have reached him. While she waited for someone to say something into the phone again she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red corset top.

"Hello, Miss. Wood?" A man's voice fell through the phone and she could almost hear his annoyance at being pulled away from whatever it was he had been doing. Violet rested the phone on her shoulder, keeping it in place by tilting her head to one side, while she slid the jeans onto herself.

"Yes, Mr. Merlotte, I got your message and didn't want to keep you waiting." She had stopped into his small place one evening the week before on her way to a meeting with a bridal consultant about her flowers. "I hope I'm not inturupting anything important," she finished buttoning the denim onto herself.

It had become routine for Godric to play his pan flute nightly, and even if she wasn't at the club, she would dance, her powers energizing the plants in her green house and making them grow faster then they normally would. Which only meant she was able to branch out into the world of getting paid for what she loved once again. But tonight he wanted to speak with her, he had a few weeks to "do some research", so he wished to speak with her at her home. And she complied, he was her satyr after all.

"No, no, just a busy night." Sam replied while Violet rethought her top as she held it up to her skin and looked at it in the mirror. "I was hoping we could set up a meeting within the next few days so I could see what you have and all of that." Violet could hear the sound of a bottle being opened on the other end.

"Well if you want to I can give you the address and you can stop by some time this week?" She replied pulling out a yellow tank top instead and pulled it over her head, the task hard, yet still doable. When Sam began to speak again there as a knock on her door, making her sprint to answer it. "...does between 10 and 11 tomorrow work?" She caught the last bit of what he was saying as she answered the door, Godric standing behind it. She motioned for him to come in as she stepped away from the door to answer the man on the phone.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." She gave him her address and hung up, Godric still standing by the front door as if he where worried about venturing inside.

She tilted her head and closed the door behind him before walking towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She asked while walking to the refrigerator and holding onto the handle while looking at him. He was walking slowly around her living room, eyes almost wide as he did so.

"No. I want to speak with you somewhere you feel comfortable, but it doesn't seem you spend much time in here." He was right, she spent most of her time outside, in the greenhouses or just sitting in the yard. It's not that she didn't love it in her home, but she just felt more like her self in her yard, naked, and dancing.

"Uhm, the tree greenhouse?" She suggested, walking to the front door. He smiled lightly and followed her down the darkened path to a glass house with green leaves shining through the walls. She opened the door and walked into the humid room sitting on a small stone bench in the center of the room.

"It's beautiful in here." He said, looking around, his eyes landing on Violet and his smile reaching them. "Eric had asked that night if being your satyr is like our claim on a human, and from what I read it is kind of like that, correct?" She thought it over for a f minutes before answering.

"When a vampire claims a human, from my own interactions, it's to ward off other vampires from feeding on the humans they have claimed. But vampire's wont be able to do that to me so a claim is a little extreme. I mean..." She signed, looking for the words in the air, "I have power to help nature without you, no plant has ever died on me, but most of the trees here where just starting to root and when I found you my power just exploded. Your song, its peaceful and it brings things together which is why my power is focused that way. If it where angry or hurtful, I could kill nature."

They looked at each other, Godric smiled and took her hand running his thumb over the back of it, quietly asking her to explain more.

"I am connected to you, forever going to be listening to your song, needing you to help me fuel my powers even if I live for centuries and we separate, a part of who I am will be attached to you." She touched his cheek, the skin cold against her hand, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

"I will not stop you if you wish to pursue a relationship with Pam, Vio-" He cut himself off, looking at her for a moment, before correcting himself, "my nymph." She laughed softly under her breathe, which was not the reaction he was looking for.

"Neither Pam nor I where meant to live in the time we grew up." She said, a tinge of nostalgia racing through her, "we where build sexually and mentally for a time when we had more freedom. Our mothers where in love with the idea of their daughters being debutantes, being kept women. Kept in the bed of some man they choose for us, kept pregnant, kept in the life they had for themselves.

We loved each other, Pam and I, but in the sense that we found in each other the ability to be ourselves. Besides, neither one of us was made for monogamy." She finished, her words washing over the ancient man. He understood, of course, especially over his many years. Humans and penguins mate for life, but immortals (or near immortals) cannot expect such things.

"If we ever started a sexual relationship and you wanted me stop sleeping with others I would be compelled not to." His shock was now evident, his expression failing him. Was this part of being a satyr to a nymph? He could command her to do things and she would have to? This would definitely be something he was not comfortable with. He didn't even feel completely okay with glamoring human's so much anymore.

"I am not okay with having the power to make you do things." Violet shook her head at his statement.

"You wouldn't but if that day ever comes I wouldn't want to make you feel the need to hurt any men or women I may sleep with. I understand that vampires are quite territorial."

As the night wore on they continued to talk, they discussed the pros and cons of technology now compared to when she was younger. For instance, they both agreed that phones where an amazing invention; being able to get a hold of people without waiting weeks and months for a reply to a letter, but having that ability still takes some of the personalization out of communicating.

They also felt things where done in a nicer way back then, even when people where being mean they didn't try and rip each other apart. Women could be civil to the women with whom their husbands had laid and even if their where some snide comments, they didn't try and destroy the others lives. "One time, Angela—who was Whitney Rousseau's mother—had an exchange of words with Penelope Quincy about her garters being left in their guest room.

They spoke over glasses of champagne, voices low, and smiles plastered on their faces all while waving to other women. Now women just claw at each other, pull hair instead of strings. Even if someone was telling me how horrible of a person I am, I'd rather them do it over a nice drink without anyone going to the hospital."

Godric laughed as she finished her story, and he felt that this women, this nearly immortal, forever seventeen, wood nymph was better company then those in either world he tried to live. Vampires have always been about rank, about who was older and who had claim on what and who they knew in positions higher then their own. Humans, while not much different, did not have the privilege (or curse, depending on the mood) to live though as much history as they had. Their stories ran out as hey only had one life time, but both of them had a century's worth of stories to learn from one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric sat on the couch in the elaborate study that he now shared with his child, Eric. After everything that had happened Godric chose to move in and be a companion to his progeny once more. He was no longer a sheriff, and even though it is still offered to him on a semi regular basis (much like the kingdom of Texas was from time to time), it did not suit him to be in charge of vampires that disagreed with his calls for peace. He wanted everyone, vampires, humans, and all other walks of supernatural life to be able to live and work together. To co-habitat this planet without jumping to violence as they had so often done.

He had been avoiding speaking with Eric for three days now, allowing his child to read over what Godric had found before supplying him with the answers he so craved. After speaking with Violet he had needed the space himself, it still made him uneasy to think of himself as something else, something he most certainly was not before the night on the hotel roof in Dallas.

They would be going to Fangtasia tonight, not a place that Godric usually spent his nights at but he knew that today wouldn't just be any normal night at the vampire bar. It was Saturday night and therefore the day of the week that Pam and Violet has decided she would come in. Every Saturday from the first night they where able to recapture their friendship, Violet came in. Some nights, the nights Pam worked behind the bar, she did not speak to him at all while others, the nights Pam worked the door, she would sit and talk with him.

He slowly peeled back the tough skin of the orange, inside the thin membrane that held it's slices together, it was a soft mixture of deep red fading into orange, and tasted like the ceremonies he'd have in his human life. Before he was forced into slavery, when he was a warrior, before he was turned. He remembered, briefly, for the first time in many centuries, his mother.

"These fruits amaze me." Eric's head snapped up, he had been in such a state of concentration that he had forgotten his maker sitting only five feet from him. "It can bring me back to my human life without feeling the need to mourn it's loss."

Godric's life before becoming a vampire was something they rarely spoke of, going from being an important part of protecting your people—your family—and essentially failing was not something he liked to remember. He was young, yes, but he was a warrior, he had the tattoos to prove that he had trained, killed, and proved himself worthy of protecting his tribe. But he failed, he and all the other warriors failed, they had been forced to be slaves, forced to swallow their own pride and forced to forget the ceremonies. The celebrations of life, death, and their gods.

"Can they be dangerous? Nymphs?" Eric asked, he had found nothing to tell him if her powers, these abilities to almost communicate with nature, allowed her to harm. Could she force a tree to stick a branch through his makers heart? After loosing him once, Eric was not to keen on sitting back and allowing some Earth fairy to do damage to Godric, he would not loose him again.

"It is not in their nature to harm, they are the preservers of life." _Which makes me being her satyr all the more ironic_, Godric thought after answering his concerned friend's question. He had spoken to her about this, if he was the only one who could hurt her, was she able to hurt him as well? She told him about the past, when nymphs where in abundance and villagers could hear their giggling and singing for miles.

They very rarely wondered more then a mile from their tree, their satyr's came to them, and the nymph sisters stayed close to each other. The idea of violence worried them so much many of the nymphs could not bare to watch and simply went to their trees and stayed hidden. Violet had told him the myth that had been passed down from generations on nymphs, ever since it was said to have happened. Men from the cities had found them erotic, watched them from clearings while they slept with their satyr's and each other, and wanted them for their own. Many where being harmed and they needed protection, and the Goddess Artemis, having a few nymphs of her own, granted them the same protection as the tree's they lived in.

But now, she had told him, with so few left and most being smart enough to choose a tree somewhere it would be protected, they could wander. They could see the world and more importantly, they could learn to survive without sisters, or satyrs. But they still have a hard time watching violence, watching people, vampires, and even the Gods harm people. The only thing she did not tell him was how one became a satyr, she simply said it was a process by which you must take a long and sad road to get to.

"I'm going to head to the bar, would you like to meet me there?" Eric had noticed the pattern after the first month, and the thing that worried him more then there being such little knowledge, is how different Godric was with this girl. It was beyond what they where to each other, the first night Pam had brought her in he noticed it. Violet, like Godric, would be stuck in a teenagers body forever. No matter how much they learned or how long they lived, they would be always be seen as younger. Vampires try to not make it a habit of turning people before the age of 18, before they have been able to grow as people, learn the difference between right and wrong, or even just before their frontal lobes where developed.

When they first made eye contact, Eric knew. He knew that his maker, his father, would have some feelings for the girl. He had hoped they would extend only to her blood and feminine wiles, but it seems now it will be more then that. Maybe it was selfish, but after loosing Godric for so long—three years—he did not want him to leave again. What if he still wanted to meet the sun? There is no telling that he will come back if he does again.

"I will, child." Godric replied, as Eric sped from the room, and out of the house, and to his club. Godric sat and thought, a little about Violet, but mostly about that dawn on the hotel roof in Dallas. It didn't hurt, the sun, it warmed his skin in a way that he hadn't felt in many years. Maybe Violet doesn't know how he was chosen to become her satyr, but he had an idea. So while his mind drifted from the blazing sun to what happened after, only one thing came to his mind. One thing that over took all of his thoughts; Alectrona.

Her hair that reminded him of the soil that he used to lay on, it's warmth radiating into him, was the first thing he saw when he awoke. The place he was glowed, it was pure as new snow and the sun was everywhere but this time he did not burst into flames. This time he felt it as he did all those years ago, his skin was no longer cold, it was being kissed gently by the light.

"_I believe your amends have been made." _

He was just falling into the memory when his phone rang, jolting him out of it as if being hit by lightning. "Hello?" His voice still had the slight tinge of his past life, you could hear the bit of European in his 'r''s, his 'l''s.

"Pam called, asked me to pick you up, if you're ready." Violets voice was almost the same way, not European, but you could hear the English in her voice. The classic way she pronounced every syllable, every letter, perfectly. "Have you eaten? Something more then my fruit?" He chuckled at her concern, he had not in fact had any Tru Blood, or drank from any human in a few days. It was not that he did not feel the hunger, her fruits did not contain enough blood to sustain most vampires, not even himself, but he still tried.

"No, but I will. When will you be here, nymph?" She warmed, forty thousand butterflies burst in her stomach, this always happened when he called her that. When he acknowledged what she was, acknowledged what he was to her, it made her flutter.

"I'm pulling up now, satyr." He enjoyed it as well, being important to someone when it wasn't because he made them, saved them, or slept with them. He hadn't had a beautiful women adoring him, listening to his stories, caring for him beyond herself for nearly six hundred years. He liked the feeling of having something in common, of sharing stories from times they here both alive, of caring for someone who he would not have to watch grow old and die.

He opened the door before she could knock, before the light of their phones had dimmed from their hanging up, a Tru Blood already in the microwave, and greeted her with a wide smile. Alectrona's words still playing in his mind as looked at the women in the doorway, _"you'll go back, that's already been decided. Artemis has asked me to send you for the granddaughter of Euydice," _was she it? The Granddaughter? The one who he was sent back for?

"You look beautiful, nymph." Her dress was white, short but flowing at the same time, her skin was in the lightest ways sun kissed and it countered the white perfectly. When she walked through the door he couldn't stop himself. He pulled her to him, hugged her, inhaled her scent and let her warmth fill him as the sun did when he was on that plane.

She responded, wrapping her arms around his middle and letting her hands lightly grip the fabric of his loose gray shirt. Her hair was braided and he had a perfect view of her jugular vein, he had never had the urge to bite her until now, until he was as close to her as he was now. He had to pull away from her, the microwave beeped, it's high pitched sound made her jump in the littlest of amounts, like she had a hiccup.

"When you're finished we'll head off to the bar." She said, hand to her chest as she inhaled roughly for a moment. He nodded as she followed him into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter drinking from the bottle, it was bitter next to the thought of her blood. He was so lost he didn't even notice when some of the synthetic blood dripped from the side of his mouth and down his chin until she was standing in front of him, giggling softly.

She has lifted her hand and caught it from his chin with her fingers, their eyes found each other while she help it out for him. "Don't want you to waste any" she said, her voice low, right on the brink of seductive. She felt a shiver shoot down her spine as he placed his lips to her fingers and licked the Tru Blood from them, their eyes never leaving one another. Time seemed to slow for both parties as she lifted her self onto her toes and his head dipped.

But as soon as their lips touched, time moved faster to catch up.

* * *

**AU: The sixth chapter is already in production, it is going to flow directly from this one, so don't worry, you wont miss anything. Please review! =) **


	6. Chapter 6

She was sitting on the counter, her legs around his waist before they pulled away. She breathed hard, her hands gripped his shoulders, kneading the fabric of his shirt while his head dipped and he kissed the flesh of her neck. His hands gripped her hips, his fingers pressing hard to the fabric of her dress, she moaned softly at the feeling bucking her hips to him. The sound echoed between them, his fangs clicking out, and they looked at each other, his eyes looking for any hint of disgust and her's flicking down to the sharp points in his mouth. She moved her hands from his shoulders to let her fingertips graze against his fangs.

She had to move her hand out of the way fast before his lips where crashing back down onto her own. She pulled at his shirt, moved it up as far as it would go before they had to pull away for her to pull it off of him completely. She had seen parts of his tattoos before, but now she ran her fingers over his chest piece, and he watched with lustful and curious eyes while she kissed all of the spear head like notches of the tattoo.

He groaned softly when she finished, his his warmed slightly where her lips had been. He picked her up, let her legs wrap around his waist, while he walked to his own light tight room. She had lost one of her flats out side of the kitchen and the other on the steps, her dress was unzipped and falling off of her shoulders. He stopped outside of the room, held her against the wall while entering a code to the keypad, and she pushed his pants down.

He let her legs drop and her feet make contact with the floor again while he stepped out of his pants and her dress fell to the floor, he kissed her again, pulling her into the room and she pulled away, slowly backing him up until his legs hit the bed and he sat down. She got on her knees in front of him, kissing him again, moving closer, backing him up until he laid flat and she crawled, leaving gentle—almost nervous—kisses up his body. She didn't stop until she was on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips, and kissing his neck, nipping it softly with her teeth.

His hands where on her back, scratching softly while she rocked her hips and felt his hardness against her now wet panties. He unhooked her bra and slid it off of her shoulders, throwing the garment across the room and with one look at her breasts he flipped them, dipped his head and kissed one of her hard pink nipples. His fingers worked her other breast, kneading it and pinching her nipple, he moved back and forth, kissing and sucking one then the other until her breathing as labored and she was moaning.

Her hips bucked, her back arched, and the contact between her sweet spot and his made it hard to control himself. He wanted her, wanted to let his passion push into her, wanted to bite her. So he moved down, kissed her stomach, her hips, and bit the top of her panties, moving them down until he could pull them off, then his own boxers. He kissed her inner thighs, ran his thumb against her swollen clit and let his fangs run against the vein in her groin. She didn't stop him when he looked up and caught her eye, only moaned as he put the pressure of his fangs onto her skin and slipped one of his fingers into her tight passage.

When he bit into her skin and tasted her blood, sweet like watermelon, he slipped another finger into her and continued to rub her clit while she moaned, her hands gripping the sheets. When he finished he licked the blood from her thigh and moved up, hovering above her while he entered her, the feeling of her gripping him, her legs automatically wrapping around him, he almost couldn't control himself. He put his arm around her back while he found a rhythm, kissing her while he pressed her chest to her own.

She moved her hips with his, meeting his thrusts a bit slower then his own, but still refusing to just take all the pleasure without trying to give it back just as intensely. He sounded almost primal with his head dropped onto her shoulder, her braid was coming out and he was trying not to bite her again. He knew there was no going back and if he tasted her again in this moment, he wouldn't be able to stop, he could barely hold back as it is and when he felt her tighten around him, her head back and eyes wide, he didn't have any reason to.

Her nails stayed attached to his forearms while they each rode out their orgasms, almost making him bleed. Her breathing was still heavy when his fangs clicked in, they just looked at each other, smiling.

He heard it before he felt it, it was only a split second and from the look on her face she didn't catch it.

It was soft, faint, and gone as soon as it started.

_Bum babum bump. _

His heart beat.

He pulled away, his face showing the confusion and his head to his chest, he wanted to breathe, wanted to feel that sensation again. Over two thousand years and he hadn't heard that, hadn't felt it. The last time was feeling it slow until it stopped and now, for a moment, it was strong.

The phone rang, and he sped downstairs to answer it, he knew his child must have felt it, or felt something, when it happened. It had crossed his mind that he would call, maybe even come home, but he still didn't expect it. And when he heard the movement above him the guilt sunk in, he just left, jumped away from her and ran downstairs.

"What?" His voice was harsh, and he picked up his shirt, then her shoes, and made his way back to the room.

"I felt something. What's going on?" he sighed when he saw her clasping her bra, she had bruises on her hips and he could see the red marks on her thigh. But when he looked at her face, his guilt crashed against him like a train to a car. There where tears in her eyes and he knew it was because she felt like she was wrong, like letting this happen was wrong.

"I'm busy." He grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her, no tears had fallen yet, and he didn't want them too. If he hurt her he'd have to deal with Pam, and he was sure it would not end well for him.

"Bu-" he hung up moved a piece of her hair out of her face and looked down at her.

"Your blood did something," he said as she looked up at him, eyes wide like a doll, "but we'll talk about it later." She nodded, not completely satisfied but feeling that it was enough for now.

They got dressed, the silence not uncomfortable but not welcoming, and got into her car. When they where almost there he grabbed her hand, ran his thumb over her knuckles trying to find the words. They pulled up but didn't get out, Pam watched from the door, and when she finally gathered her things he spoke.

"I can heal the marks and bruises if you wish." She looked confused for a moment before smiling at him shaking her head.

"I've never had either before, least of all from sex and it would make me feel like I was ashamed if I did." He understood, but didn't agree, his mark he was not upset about (just thinking about it turned him on once again) but the bruises upset him. He didn't like having outlines of his fingers on her hips.

Instead of arguing, he leaned over to her seat and kissed her, placing his hand on her cheek and running his tongue along her bottom lip. After a few minutes she pulled away, smiling and leaning her forehead against his. "We should go in. I'm sure whatever my blood did you want to speak to Eric about it." He nodded, hid eyes not yet opening, just thinking. So she got out first, hugging Pam and disappearing into the bar before he opened his eyes.

* * *

"That's not possible, Godric." Eric had been trying to wrap his mind around what his maker had told him when they got home thirty minutes before. When he had come to the bar that night he wasn't surprised to hear that they had sex, her usual glow was brighter that night, but when he said something happened with her blood, he wasn't expecting that his maker took to much or it tasted so good he almost lost control, not that his heart beat.

"But it happened," Godric replied, watching his child pace "and people cannot know. They'll try and drain her." Once everything had calmed down he was able to think rationally, there are vampires who would kill—violently—for the chance to feel their hearts beat again.

"No one else can harm her, remember? Satyr?" Godric chuckled softly at Eric's jealousy, something he had not seen since before they decided to turn Nora. He was jealous then of Nora feeling like she could talk to Godric more then Eric, she could have feelings around him while Eric... Well Eric preferred if she stuck to moaning around him rather then talking.

"Doesn't mean they wont try if they know. She's my nymph, Eric, and I can't risk her safety."

"Do you love her?" Godric was taken back by the question. Did he care for her? Yes, very much so. But love? No, he didn't know her enough for love, love isn't something you feel just because you slept with the person, or because you know a bit about them. It's something that takes time, it's not something that happens right away.

"No."

"Does she know that?" Eric's arms where crossed as he studied his maker. Yes, Godric was patient and he cared about people, human and vampire alike, but for some reason Eric expected him to fall head over heels madly in love fast. He almost didn't believe his maker because in this moment he looked like a teenager telling his father he wouldn't see "that girl" again.

Eric knew it was a lie, that Godric loved her even if he didn't know it himself.

"Yes, she does."

* * *

**AU: So? Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Reactions? Anything? Review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

"What can I get for you?" After a two hour meeting with Sam, Violet had decided to get a bite to eat before going home. She had drove here, dropped off the weekly produce and had a meeting about the next month. She didn't want to be home yet just in case Godric decided to show up, it was awkward now, and she would like to have as much time as possible to think. Not that she could do much of anything other then think of him, the bruises had faded but his bite mark was still very much on her skin.

"Can I have the garden salad and a glass of red wine, please?" She felt the marks every time she crossed her legs, even for just a moment, and then she had flashes of his body above hers. The redheaded waitress looked at her up and down, snorting in an unimpressed manor. "Can I see your ID?" No matter how many new cites she moved to or how many people she met, Violet never quite got used to people asking for that. She had learned to keep the smug smile from her face when she handed the small plastic card over.

Twenty-three. She hadn't been that age in decades, but it was easier then trying to explain to people that there are more then one sort-of-immortal creatures in the world and because she was one of them, you should serve her alcohol. The redheaded women looked it over, then fixed her eyes on her face and back down at the card again, then thrust it back at her and walked away.

She was wearing a dress that she'd had since 1944, the perfect time for dresses in her opinion. They where long and the skirts puffed out, it was sky blue with a black ribbon under the bust and holding the halter top in place. She had been in New York for most of the war, she went to all the dances for the troops, it called to her. The movement, the music, the men, she couldn't stay away. This was the dress she wore at the last dance she attended, where she met a sailor by the name of Thorton, Robert Thorton.

He was a strong man, barely old enough to fight but loved to twirl her around the dance floor as if he knew that he would never see the beautiful girl with long hair again. Even when the night wound down and they kissed like fevered lovers he made promises they both knew he couldn't keep. He couldn't come back from the war, perfectly unharmed, and marry her. He couldn't sweep her away to some white picketed fence surrounding a cookie cutter home and make a life for her. But he said he could, and she let him, just like she let him take her home and make love to her and then leave as the sun cascaded through the windows.

This dress had memories, which is how she liked her things, it had seen so much and yet been damaged so little. She didn't wear it nearly as much anymore, it didn't fit the style of today nor did she wish to remember everything that had happened in the dress. Almost like her white sundress that she wore when she and Godric came together, she didn't want to ware it or look at it or even touch it now. She had been with vampires before, of course she had, being around as long as she had and with her nymph blood she brought lust into places. Sometimes they did nothing, made no difference in the way people acted, but other times it overtook the room and the air became thick with desire.

None of the vampires she had been with where able to bite her no matter how hard they pressed their fangs to her neck, they simply could not break through. Her grandmother had told her that the Goddess' may have granted "the skin as tough as the bark of their trees" to the fae had they not they not decided that they where better then the nymphs. But they did, decided they had more power, that the power of the sun was better then the power of nature. Of life. That's what nymphs did, they brought things, plants, back to life.

But her blood? Nothing special, when she was a child they didn't know so much about their bodies, they couldn't tell you what their blood type was or anything of that sort, but other then her heratage their had been no mention of her blood. She hadn't known any other nymphs to be bitten by vampires, not even in the the oral history given to her by her grandmother.

When the waitress sat her food down she ate quitly, observing the people coming in for a bite and drink, mostly a drink. The men playing pool, talking loudly and laughing louder, where already well on their way to having to call someone to drive them home. The old men who sat gruffly drinking beer and whiskey watching the young men, so like they where in the past, in anger. Women who sat at tables and talking just loud enough to let their judgments known. All of the main characters that make up a small town where incorporated at this bar, in this moment.

"Are you old enough for that drink?" The young man with dirty blonde hair and cops uniform stood before her, smirking down at her in a way that nearly screamed 'this-smile-works-every-time'. She gave him a small once over, taking another sip from the glass and then turning away. He was off the clock and men like him, arrogant and used to getting their way, held no challenge for Violet.

He decided to sit down instead, turning the chair so the back was against the table and he had one leg on either side. "Now, I'm a police officer and you don't look old enough for that." She continued to ignore him, let his words whip past her ears and when her eyes looked near him she found her waitress.

"Excuse me, can I have the check please?" The redhead nodded and continued to work on what she was finishing before moving over to her table, the boy-cop continuing to watch her movements, the way her flowed over her shoulders.

She placed the bills down gently below the paper, grabbed her purse below and started moving to the door, the cop following a few steps behind her. She had her keys in her hand as she walked to her car, but he stepped in front of her, forcing her stop mid step.

"Look, officer? You're not my type and you're obviously off duty so even if I was underage you cannot arrest me." She moved around him, the look on his face told her that he had never, or at least not recently, been turned down by a women. He didn't move until she was pulling out of the dirt parking lot.

* * *

"Eric?" She was sitting by the tree, talking to it softly, feeling closer to what she had been attempting since seeing the property when she heard footsteps on the lawn. It was a calm night and she had gone nearly two weeks without seeing anyone, even Pam, and other then phone calls she had decided to focus on everything else.

"My maker and my child have been talking non-stop about your absence." The leaves on the tree shook like a terrified child as he spoke, he body stiff and his back perfectly straight. "Godric doesn't know how to tell you what happened, because he doesn't understand it, I was hoping maybe you could." She tilted her head, a smile playing softly on her lips as she let her hand fall from the tree.

She whispered to it, telling it to be calm, that everything would be okay as she stood, walking passed Eric she nodded to him to follow. Once inside her dress seemed out of place, the long pale pink goddess dress didn't seem to fit into a house, it was made to be worn outside. "Shall we speak in my study?"

The desk was covered in paper, words in black ink written in neat cursive scattered across the top with no order to them. The shelves where filled with books, all the books she and her grandmother had collected over both of their lives. "Godric told me that..." He sat in a chair in front of the desk while she moved to the other side and sat down "your blood made his heart beat." She nodded slowly, her mind racing. Everything she was ever told or taught about her heritage.

"Eric, would you feel more comfortable on this side of the desk?" She had stood and started running her hands along book covers, reading their titles to herself while he moved to her side of the desk and sat down. He did feel better over here, almost as if putting himself behind the desk he was in charge of the situation.

"We are the gaurdians of the foutain of youth." She began, she read as she walked to the chair infront of Eric. "We follow Artemis into battle. We bring love to the men. We are the creators of life." She sat, Eric watching her while she read from the ancient looking book that written by hand. "Nymph's bring life, without them the Earth would never bloom. Life sores through them like blood, their magic is in their skin."

"And what is that?"

"This is the book written by my ancestors and passed down through each generation. That's the first thing written in the book." Violet smiled, looking through the book, flipping through the words of her ancestors. The generations of Wood women where few, but quite long lived. They knew the secrets to surviving the ages, and they where all on the book.

"So, what you're saying is" Eric had his elbows on the desk, his long fingers pressed together like an evil genius listening to ideas to take over the world. His eyes peered at her, but she seemed oblivious to everything else other then the book that was laid on top of her lap. "His heart beat, for the first time in two thousand years, because your kind are the bringers of life?" He chuckled softly, as if that wasn't a good enough answer.

"My...kind?" She repeated his words slowly, closing the book and pronouncing every syllable almost painfully. "Tell me, Eric, does it bother you that you're maker and long _long_ time friend is now something more then just a vampire, or the fact that his heart was able to beat and yours never will?" Her demeanor was different, no longer carefree, it was dark and threatening and Eric could almost her features getting darker.

The thing about nymphs, and part of the reason they didn't get along with the fae was how similar they where to each other. Even if nymphs could never allow themselves to actually cause harm to another living person, they where still able to defend themselves. Sometimes, this was done with words, they had a profound ability to say exactly what would cut the person in front of them the deepest. Sometimes this was feeding their power into nature, making the Earth as angry as they where until it stopped the problem for a moment. Enough time for the nymph to either get to the safety of their tree or to their satyr.

Eric was on Violet in an instant. One hand held her shoulder down the other on her neck. Her book was on the floor next to them, the pages closing as if the wind wanted to keep it's secrets. She stayed calm, didn't allow her breathing to become ragged and kept her heart beating steady, she had nothing to be afraid of, he couldn't actually hurt her.

His fangs clicked out as he leaned close to her, so close she could feel his cool breath on her ear. "I don't trust you. _Your kind_ have stayed hidden even to vampires. There are no legends, no fairy tales of your blood in my community. You can make a dead man's heart beat as if it had always done so? That is something that would get around."

She smiled softly up at him but her eyes didn't return to normal, they where darker now, almost as if they where more hallow. She was still refusing to give into the pain he was inflicting. She would feel his hand on her neck, feel the brute strength in the viking, but she would not give him any sort of satisfaction.

"Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation." He as flown off of her and started the magical journey out of her house, he tried to slow himself down by grabbing a hold of things. A table. A shelf. A doorframe. But she stood almost as soon as he was ripped off of her and she walked in front of him.

"Tell me, before you're forcibly removed from my house," she stepped out of the way of her fallen belongings without looking down, "how exactly will Godric respond to his child attacking his nymph because she doesn't like you talking down to her as if she where somehow less then you?" He was on her porch, anger still in his eyes while she stood just out of reach in the doorway.

"My _kind_ have less weaknesses then yours. We can't even bleed if you can't find the tree we're attached to. We're not a threat to anyone so no one would try and kill us on a daily," she giggled softy "I mean, nightly, bases if we came out of the woodwork. You on the other hand, well, even vampires have a time, don't they?"

She almost closed the door, but stopped when it was almost shut. "By the way," her voice was soft and so close to being the sweet sound it usually was, "I believe his heart beat because he makes my powers increase ten fold just by being near me."

She shut the door, locked it, and went about picking up the mess Eric had created on his way out.

* * *

**AU: I was having such a hard time getting over this small bump while writing this chapter, I was only about 1,000 words in and I just kept staring at the computer as if it would just jump out at me. Then it sort of did, I guess, making this the longest chapter so far. Remember to review with any ideas, comments, or even if you just want to say hi. **


	8. Chapter 8

Eric slammed his front door behind him, the harsh sound echoing in the empty house. _How dare she_, he thought to himself, _how dare that little nymph bitch_. To him, his actions where perfectly acceptable, after everything that happened in the past two years since Sookie had began to see the werewolf, he didn't feel as if he was out of bounds to react in such a harsh way. She just waltzed into their lives, became best friends with Pam, and damn near stole his makers heart. He had every right to be angry. She had to be up to something, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

He sat in his office and thought, she was dangerous, she had to be. Everything in his brain was screaming it at him. He saw it in her eyes tonight, felt it in her words, she was angry and angry women are dangerous. _I wouldn't have even been able to hurt her_, his mind reasoned, _she had no right to kick me out of her house like that_. The only thing he could do is wait, he knew that either his progeny or his maker would have heard from the long haired women and sooner or later, one of them would be there to argue his actions. Even if there was nothing to argue. Even if he had every right to act the way he did.

After an hour of waiting, he called Pam. He made the first move, but she didn't pick up. The club was almost at capacity and she wanted nothing more then to call her maker and demand he get his ass down to his thrown and do his job of looking pretty for tourists and fang-bangers. But she couldn't find a moment to herself to do so.

"Godric?" She called into the club, usually he would be with Eric, or Violet, or standing on the roof and watching the humans. But he was waiting for his progeny to arrive. He knew he had gone to see Violet, he was waiting for him to return with any kind of news, but he hadn't yet. So when he approached Pam at her station at the front of the club, he had hoped she had heard from her Maker. "Eric called, but I can't take my eye off of these humans..." she let the statement hang in the air, let Godric draw his own conclusions and move to the back room to call Eric himself.

It took four rings before the blonde haired man answered his call. His worry was masked by over confidence. "Have you spoken to her?" he asked his maker, allowing a hint of fear to flow into the question. But Godric explained that no, he hadn't and Eric could tell him all about it later, but he was needed at the bar. The question wasn't what scared Godric, it was the way he asked it that had him worried about how the meeting went.

Eric was there, sitting on his thrown, by the time Godric reemerged from the office, and he took his a seat next to the man while he looked out to the crowd, frowning in boredom at the fang-bangers who offered themselves to him. Neither Vampire spoke, neither uttered her name.

At that moment, sitting in front of the tree, Violet spoke of the man who had made it's leaves tremble. "It's okay, he can't hurt you" she said, her voice soft and carried off by the wind. "I haven't let anything hurt you yet, have I?" her eyes danced as the branches shook above her.

"You can come out," she tried for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past week, "we can dance and sing and pick flowers." She was using everything that she knew might sway the decision. Even if she didn't fully understand the fear of Vampires, they had never had any issues with them before, no wars where ever fought with Vampires, only Fairies. _The nosy little mind readers they are_, she thought while placing her hand onto the tree.

She sighed and decided to start again, at the very beginning, "my name is Violet. I am over 130-years-old. My ancestors where hand meridians for Artemis and I am the third in the line. I have a satyr by the name of Godric. Please come out and tell me about yourself?" She had said the lines so many times since she bought the property that they where beginning to get repetitive. She placed her hand on the bark and closed her eyes, silently praying to Artemis herself for this nymph to come from hiding.

Which may be why she jumped when she felt the nimble fingers of another on her own. It may also explain why she held her breathe when they fell perfectly into the spaces between her own and held on while a young women who looked no more then fifteen stepped out of the tree and kneeling in front of her. "Hello Violet," the girl started with a smile playing on her lips.

"I am Lillian. I turn 100 when my leaves turn. I am fourth in line from the stream nymph's of Sweden. My satyr died protecting my sisters and I, and I have not heard your satyr's song." Violet let her hand fall from the young nymph's grasp as she finished and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders.

Lillian had straight blond hair, not as long as Violet's, but long enough to shield her naked body from view in the position she was in. Her eyes where a bright blue, the color of the sky at noon. She was small, Violet could tell, not able to develop completely before it was decided she should be married, she was stuck forever in a body of a young girl.

"There is so much to do for you in this time. Let's go get you some tea and I can tell you about the world as it is now."

Pam was laughing at her Maker as he told the story of that night's events before dawn. Godric had not reacted, seemingly passive to the entire situation. "Then she followed me while I was being thrown from her house" Eric continued, watching the expressions of the only two beings he trusted, "talking to me like she held some kind of power over me." The statement made his progeny snort in laughter once again.

"Well she did have the power at that time, didn't she?" She asked through her laughter, earning a glare from the much older vampire.

He didn't respond, only continued the story—leaving out the part where she question ho Godric would react. He finally caught the ancient Vampires eye when the story was finished, he didn't look angry or surprised. Nothing gave away the anger mixed with pride he currently felt toward his own child at the moment.

"I can understand her reasoning behind the issue of my heart." He was ignoring the rest of the story, focusing solely on the reason Eric had gone to her in the first place. Godric didn't want to jump onto either side before hearing her version of the same events first. He liked her theory, liked the idea that he may be the only vampire who ever gets to feel his heart beat. He wanted to go to her now, feel her heart beat against his chest while he sinks his fangs into her neck.

He missed her. Missed the songs she would hum and softly sing while she tended to her plants. Missed the way her body moved on the dance floor of the club. Missed her green eyes slipping closed while he played for her.

"Are you not angry with me?" Eric sounded like a child who had been caught with it's hand in the cookie jar; worried and anxious. Godric simply smiled, no sign of such emotion in his eyes while he placed his hand on the younger Vampire's shoulder.

"I will reserve my anger until I speak with her. Tomorrow night." He then offered for Pam to join him, deciding that Eric tagging along may not end in favor of the Vampires. And noting that he may be bored enough to destroy some things if he where to be stuck at outside while they where in.

"What if she doesn't want to see any of us now?" Godric frowned at the woman, not simply for thinking of her long time friend in such a petty light but also because he was worried how she would react to him.

"She would not be rude enough to turn us away if we stopped by after sunset" he decided after a long pause. He knew that she wouldn't, she was to kind for her own good. It's why she had let Eric into her house without one of his usual companions. And why she told him the theory she had. Unless pushed to roughly, Violet Wood could not be rude to anyone.

**Authors Note: I know, it took forever (over a month..) to finish and post this, and then when it's finally posted, it's so short. Feel free to hate me, but I do have a few other projects going on so it wasn't simply out of laziness. But, tell me, what do you think of out little addition? How will Eric react to another nymph? Will she ever meet Sookie? Leave a review, please! =)**


End file.
